Happy Birthday
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Letters from Zatara to Zatanna for the birthdays he missed. I will be posting one a day until May 20th. That is Zatanna's birthday. That day will have a surprise chapter. Not connected to the show in any way-shape-or form.
1. May 20th, 2010

**_Letters by Nabu, technically by Zatara, to Zatanna for the six years that he held Zatara prisoner and for the five birthday's of his daughter's that he missed. Also with responses from Zatanna, not that Zatara will ever see them._**

* * *

Letter one:

Dear Zatanna,

Please, don't hate me. I love you and that is why I did what I did. Just remember that you are my lovely little girl and that I will always love you. I had convinced Fate to write this letter because I wanted to express how sorry I am for making you cry. I never meant to be over protective. You're my little girl, that is why I didn't want any harm to come to you. It wasn't your fault. I love you more than words and actions can express. I just hope that you can find it in you to forgive me.

Love, Zatara.

P.S I hope you still like my rainbow roses, my little girl.

* * *

Response one:

Dear Zatara,

I don't hate you, I love you more than you know. I understand now. I may be your whole world, but _your_ mine too. I forgive you and I just want you to come home Zatara. You're my mentor and my best friend. It wasn't right for me to do that. I am so sorry Zatara. I never wanted you to get hurt either, that's why I was so rebellious. I'm sorry if I hurt you Zatara. I didn't mean it. I never did.

Love, Zatanna.

P.S How did you know? Thank you for everything. I wish I could give you something in return.


	2. May 20th, 2011

**The reason Zatanna never calls Zatara 'father' or 'dad' will be made clear later. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

_Letter two:_

Dear Zatanna,

Happy sixteenth birthday, my favorite flower. I hope your team is treating you well, because if they aren't, I will go _Superman_ on them! Not even being trapped underground will stop me from breaking every bone in their bodies! Anyway, that flower I sent to you last year will never wilt, but I wanted to send another one of my parlor-trick flowers to the only original flower I know, my baby girl, Zatanna. I hope that your birthday is a happy day for you and you can smile more.

From Zatara.

* * *

_Response two:_

Dear Zatara,

I know my birthday should be happy. But I would be even happier if I could spend it with you, just like we used to, just the two of us. I miss you so much. Being the only one in this situation, where you are alive but I can not be held in the arms of my loving mentor, I miss you. Don't worry, the Team is treating me alright. Robin is being all asterous. Artemis, our new member Rocket and Megan are being great friends/sisters to me. Kaldur is being a great team lead/older brother and Superboy is like a younger brother to me, despite looking older, it's fun here.

But I miss you so much. On a brighter note, I can make a hover board! I spent hours flying on it like you said, it felt so comforting. Like I can feel you holding my hand, coaching me through every step of the way. Robin, KF, Superboy, Artemis, Kaldur and Superboy were _so _jealous that I can 'fly'. I can actually use magic to fly, but Rocket/Raquel (don't tell her I used her real name) can use her belt. Megan was so excited that we spent the entire night partying, which didn't do over so well because we had a mission the next day.

I nearly got killed by the Riddler, but it wasn't my fault that Joker used nausea gas on me! But I'm okay. Don't worry. I love the flower you gave me, your right, the first one didn't melt, so I put it next the first one in the book you gave me when I was five and I haven't touched since.

From Zatanna.


	3. May 20th, 2012

May 20th, 2013

_**Letter three:**_

Hello my little girl,

Nabu, and I, overheard Batman say you had a mission in Venice, Italy yesterday. How was it? Did you go see the coliseum? I'm sorry I couldn't see it with you, I guess Fate took me to Eurasia or somewhere else in the world, I wasn't paying attention. On a separate note, I sent you another flower with this letter, I hope you aren't getting tired of them. They are the only way I can say that you are the most beautiful person that I have ever known.

Happy birthday, my flower, enjoy the multicolored rose I have enclosed with this letter.

From Zatara.

* * *

_**Response three:**_

Hello there Zatara.

The mission in Italy went well. The city was beautiful! I did see the coliseum and then I went to the museum, with my team, and it was amazing! I was so excited that Robin, no his new name is Nightwing, nearly died laughing. I will never tire of your flowers. The three of them are in the book and I sleep with it under my pillow every night. That way, I know that your still with me. Your not too bad yourself Amazing Zatara.

I miss hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, feeling your arms wrap around me, feeling your kisses on my forehead, I even miss it when you cry. Please come back Zatara! Please! I _promise_ I won't disobey you again, just _please_ come home.

From Zatanna,

P.S I love you. Thank you for remembering my birthday. Thank you.


	4. May 20th, 2013

**_Writing of the letters are opposite this time._**

* * *

**_Letter four:_**

Hello Zatara,

I'm writing to you this time. I just wanted to say, _I evol uoy._ Today I managed to give Superman a broken ankle by saying _kcams_ _mih_ _htiw_ _etinotpyrk_. But that's because he laughed at how Megan's brother, Garfield's, mispronounced your name. Superboy though it was hilarious until Superman said he'd stuff some down Conner's throat. I work with the League now. You probably saw my induction ceremony.

Another year has come and gone Zatara. How are things in the helmet? Must get lonely in there. I hope your getting by okay.

From Zatanna

* * *

_**Response four:**_

Greetings Zatanna,

I know that you love me, you always have, I've just loved you too much to let you go. I'm sorry if I smothered you. I'm getting your letters, Black Canary was nice enough to read them to me, Nabu and I find the fact that you beat up Superman hilarious. Garfield, however, could use a vocabulary lesson, no offense to him. I did see your league induction ceremony and I am so proud of you.

The helmet is cold, much like ice, I can not see outside the helmet anymore. I do not wish to, for if I do, I fear that I will grow as cold as Nabu. He is scribing this and he knows how I feel about being in the helmet. I am not entirely lonely, he comes to converse. I am holding up pretty well. I hope you are getting by aswell. As always, there is a rainbow rose in this letter.

From Zatara


	5. May 20th, 2014

**_This chapter contains two letters from Zatara! Le' gasp!_**

* * *

May20th,2015

_**Letter five:**_

Hello Zatanna.

Not much to report, I'm afraid. I hope things are going well. I hope that I don't have to turn Nabu into the Dark Superman. That would not be pretty. The flowers I have sent you will never wilt, but I wanted to send you another one, to show I still love you. Forever thinking of you, my little angel, my pride and joy.

From Zatara.

* * *

**_Response five:_**

Dear Zatara,

Please come back! Please! I can't stand it anymore! I'll never do anything to make you mad at me again if you come back! I'm losing my mind! I need you back! Just please, please, come home. Come back, I can't fight anymore knowing that Nabu, the god of Fate and the one that ruined my life, I want you to come back. I want my mentor, my fried, the only one who ever understood me to come back! Please Zatara! Just please. I need you back, please Zatara. You've always deserved better than me, it's my fault that your in that helmet and I am _so_ sorry.

Forever missing you,

Zatanna

* * *

_**Response to response:**_

Dear Zatanna,

I don't blame you. I would gladly go through the Witch Trials if it would mean that it could keep you safe. I love you with all of my heart. Don't forget that. I'm your father and I would do _anything_ to keep you from getting hurt. Your the greatest daughter in the world. It isn't your fault. I would gladly lay down my life for you.

Forever loving you, my sweet angel of a daughter.

Your father,

Zatara

* * *

_**Shortest chapter I have ever written. I apoligize for this, so sorry.**_


	6. May 20th, 2015

_**I know I'm late posting this chapter but my internet was temporarily cut off. Sorry.**_

**_Letter six:_**

Hello Zatanna,

It's been a little over half a decade and I pray that you are doing well in the league. I take it that your flowers are still shiny, much like your ocean colored eyes that I would love to even catch a glimpse into. As soft and yet strong, like you my lovely little baby. One day, I swear, I will come and see you. Hold you close, sing you a song, take you anywhere and let you do anything, I promise. And when I make a promise, I keep it.

From, the master magician,

Zatara

* * *

_**Response six:**_

Hello Zatara,

The flowers are still shinning and I want to hear you talk, laugh, cry, see you nearly beat up Nightwing or some other member of the Team, maybe play chess with me. You are my entire reason for joining the league. I joined the league to protect you. So, please, help me by telling me that I'm not the worst person in existence.

From, the purple stemmed flower,

Zatanna


	7. Xtra

Zatanna was about to write a letter to her father, on account that he didn't send her today, when she heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." She replied, staring into the imaginary space on the blank piece of paper. The door opened and she saw Tim Drake, the new Robin, with Richard Grayson, the former Robin/current alias Nightwing, standing in the door.

"Come on." Tim said, the two walked into the room, he and Nightwing were in costume. Zatanna looked confused as Nightwing extended his hand to her. He clarified, his brother wasn't doing a good job "There's a League party." Zatanna nodded and the said "_sehtolc_ _nrut_ _otni_ _ym_ _mrofinu_." The white pants and purple-pink tank top she was wearing turned into her uniform. The two males smiled and the three walked to the zeta-tube. They stepped out of the zeta-tube and walked into the common room of the cave, it was dark, then the lights came on.

There was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Zatanna', there were rainbow balloons, three cakes, and all of the league members. Wally and Artemis, out of costume and they were engaged, were standing next to Superman, A.K.A Clark Kent, and Luis, his wife, and Batman, Bruce Wayne, and Wonder Woman.

The other league members were there too. A song started to play after everyone had mingled. It was I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston. When the chorus came around a second time, they all swapped dance partners, Zatanna found herself dancing with a tall man wearing a mask that had a red ankh on it. He was wearing a black costume, black boots and his eyes were a lovely brown color. "Who are you?" She asked. The guy's dancing slowed down, he looked a little nervous, that is, until, he said "I'm not entirely a new hero, but I'm not entirely an old hero either."

Zatanna nodded. She then said "My name is Zatanna Zatara." The guy smiled as the lights shut off. Zatanna felt something being placed in her hand, the feeling of the hand on hers felt so familiar, then the hand disappeared. The light came back on and Zatanna, realizing the man was gone, backed into Nightwing. The man held her close as the lights were flickering on and off. The lights were now on and Zatanna looked at her hand. There was a white rose and a card that said "_Close your eyes and pray for what you want most_." Zatanna closed her eyes and prayed. _I want to see Zatara. I want to see my mentor, my friend. My father._

Wind was picking up around them. She opened their eyes to see pedals, rainbow colored and the pedals of the white flower which was now a stem in her hand, in a tornado, the tornado got smaller, until there was a flash of light. There was a silhouette of a tall man with a staff and a top hat. The light faded and they saw a man they had all thought they would never see again. There was silence. No one moved, no one talked. No one breathed. His head was down, until he looked up and smiled. His green eyes were shinning and his pearly white teeth were shinning aswell.

Zatanna was the first to speak as she ran to Zatara and wrapped her arms around him "Dad!" She snuggled into his chest and whispered "Daddy, you came back." Zatara laughed and pulled back from Zatanna. He kissed her forehead, pulling her close to him again, and whispered "You've grown into a beautiful woman, my little flower." He slowly released her

Nightwing than stepped up and looked at Zatanna as he pulled an object out of his pocket, a small black box, and got down on one knee "Zatanna, will you marry me?" The female magician yelled "Yes!" as she tackled him to the ground, Zatara nodded once with a smile. When they got back to their feet, Zatara said "That proposal was, as I believe how you," He pointed to Nightwing, "would put it, _asterous_."

* * *

_**Wedding Day:**_

"Zatanna, you look beautiful!" Megan said as she smiled at her friend. Garth was sitting on the couch in between Artemis and Rocket. Wonder Girl was conversing with Bumblebee and Batgirl. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Artemis asked, if it was Nightwing, he was going to _die_ whether it was his wedding day or _not_. "It's my dad, don't worry."

The man walked into the room and he smiled a widely, his eyes shinning with pride as he pulled his baby girl into a hug. "That's your mother's dress, isn't it?" Zatanna smiled "Yeah. I wanted to wear something of hers today."

"You look as beautiful as your mother did when she wore the dress on our wedding day." Zatara kissed her forehead. "Thanks daddy." Zatanna said.

_**At the altar:**_

Richard "Dick" Grayson was standing at the altar, nervously, awaiting the arrival of his bride-to-be. He rocked ever so slightly on his heels as his adopted father Bruce Wayne tapped him on the shoulder. "Dick." He whispered "Yeah?" "Relax, I was as nervous when I married Dinah. It's natural." Dick nodded, accepting the answer "Thanks."

Dick felt his stomach move to his feet when Zatara, an air of power around him, came walking out with Zatanna, who looked positively stunning in her dress, into the room. They walked together, Zatara's eyes were on Dick the entire time and the look was a threat, his green eyes were filled with power and malice as he walked his girl to her husband.

The look in his eyes meant "_Hurt my little girl and I will _kill_ you_!" Dick nodded slowly, in understanding. _**{Let's skip to the "I do's" because I'm not good at remembering what the priest says}**_ "Do you, Richard Grayson, take Zatanna Zatara to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." The priest nodded "Do you, Zatanna Zatara, take Richard Grayson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed as Zatara looked over to Bruce and Dinah, the single father looked at Dick's adopted parents and the three of them smiled at each other. They a couple of great kids, who both grew into wonderful adults. Life was certainly looking up. The only way it could be better is if there was grandchildren. The three weren't getting their hopes up, at least, not too high. For now, everything was as it should be, their kids starting a family of their own and living their lives.


End file.
